Skill Upgrade Cards
Skill essence upgrade cards, also called Omni Cards when they aren't attuned to a particular skill, are cards that can be used to upgrade skills of creatures. Upgrade cards can be divided into two categories, 5-star upgrade cards and 4-star upgrade cards. 4-star upgrade cards can be used to upgrade skills of 1 to 4-star creatures, whilst 5-star upgrade cards can be used to upgrade any creature. This is a critical distinction as you may believe a level 13 4-star Gas Cloud skill essence to be superior to the level 9 5-star Gas Cloud skill essence, but you could not use the former on a Venom Tyrant or Anathema. Obtaining Upgrade Cards You can obtain upgrade cards by using maps taken from finishing Grimoire, level 1 gives 1 map, level 2 gives 2 maps and so on. You can also sell upgrade cards to gain points. Points can then be used to draw Upgrade Cards from the altar. 1x draw costs 150 points, while 5x draw costs 675 points. When selling upgrade cards, keep in mind that the higher the level and star rank of the upgrade cards, the more points you will receive. Unfortunately Omni Cards cannot be earned through alter draws and are only given away as rewards for spending real money in Deck Heroes. Here is a list of obtainable upgrade cards from alter and Grimoire maps. Since the beginning of November 2016 these are the figures I have come up with (I will continue to update these as I gather more information so I have a larger sample size): Grimoire Maps: * Cannot draw level 14 or 15 cards * 42% 5 star cards, rest will be 4 stars * 6% chance to draw level 10 or higher (Premium cards) * 70.5% chance to draw level 5 or lower (Garbage cards) Points Altar: * 47% 5 star cards, rest will be 4 stars * 26.1% chance to draw level 10 or higher (Premium cards) * 45% chance to draw level 5 or lower (Garbage cards) Gem Altar: * Confirmed draws of Sacrifice and other special cards. * 29% 5 star cards, rest will be 4 stars * 12% chance to draw level 10 or higher (Premium cards) * 48% chance to draw level 5 or lower (Garbage cards) Upgrade Points Earned from Selling Cost Calculations Your cards will not only have stars but also a level (1 being the lowest, 15 being the highest, with levels 14 and 15 being extremely difficult to obtain). Skill upgrade cards give experience by level similar to the exponential power of 2. In other words, each level is worth twice that of the previous. Keep in mind that when using a card with a lower level than your existing skill you will be hit with a penalty as the game warns you. For every level less than the skill you are upgrading, your essence gets a 25% penalty. You do not get any extra bonus for using essences that are higher level than your skill, just a 0% penalty. So if you want to level up Gas Cloud 8 and use a level 5 essence you will only see a gain of 4 experience points (-75%). Because upgrading skills takes a set amount of experience, you can see beforehand what level your new skill will be at, or if it will even gain a level at all--such as in the instance of buying one of the omni packs to earn a level 13 5-star omni skill card using real money. Say you were trying to level up immunity 9 to immunity 10, you could use the chart below to know level 9 skills will take 5,000 experience and 1 level 13 5-star omni skill card will only give you 4096, leaving you 904 experience short. Only Evolved 5-star creatures can upgrade skills beyond level 10. If you're having trouble, make sure you're using a skill that can actually go to level 15, that it is on a 5-star Creature, and that your Creature has already been Evolved. Only these skills can upgrade to 15. Experience given from skill card: Experience Required to level up for normal skills: Experience required to level up for powerful skills (ie: Cleanse & Delay): Experience required to level up for Primary special skills: Experience required to level up for Secondary special skills: Experience required to level up for Other special skills: Pictures Block skill card.png Life Sap skill card.png Consecrate skill card.png Miasma skill card.png Meteor skill card.png Bloodlust skill card.png Skill card backdrop.png SkillCard.png OmniSkillEssence.png Category:Faen Creatures Category:Enhancing Category:Enhancement fodder Category:Omni Cards